Nalmefene is a known opioid receptor antagonist which can inhibit pharmacological effects of both administered opioid agonists and endogenous agonists derived from the opioid system. The clinical usefulness of nalmefene as antagonist comes from its ability to promptly (and selectively) reverse the effects of these opioid agonists, including the frequently observed depressions in the central nervous system and the respiratory system.
Nalmefene has primarily been developed as the hydrochloride salt for use in the management of alcohol dependency, where it has shown good effect in doses of 10 to 40 mg taken when the patient experiences a craving for alcohol (Karhuvaara et al., Alcohol. Clin. Exp. Res., (2007), Vol. 31 No. 7. pp 1179-1187). Additionally, nalmefene has also been investigated for the treatment of other addictions such as pathological gambling and addiction to shopping. In testing the drug in these developmental programs, nalmefene has been used, for example, in the form of a parenteral solution (Revex™).
Nalmefene is an opiate derivative quite similar in structure to the opiate antagonist naltrexone. Advantages of nalmefene compared to naltrexone include longer half-life, greater oral bioavailability and no observed liver toxicity.
Nalmefene can be produced from naltrexone by the Wittig reaction. Methods for preparation of nalmefene from naltrexone by the Wittig reaction has been described by Hanh et al., (J. Med. Chem., 18, 259-262 (1975), Mallinckrodt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,307), Meltzner et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,157) and by H. Lundbeck (WO 2010/136039). By using the above-mentioned methods, the free base of nalmefene is obtained, which subsequently can be converted into the hydrochloride salt by use of conventional methods.
Naltrexone can be produced from noroxymorphone by various direct and indirect alkylation methods. One method is by direct alkylation of noroxymorphone with cyclopropylmethylbromide. This process has been disclosed in general terms by Rice in WO 91/05768. Sanofi-Avensis (WO 2008/034973) describes a process for obtaining naltrexone in 88.6% yield by reacting noroxymorphone hydrochloride with cyclopropylmethylbromide in dimethylacetamide in the presence of sodium hydrogen carbonate. Cilag (WO 2008/138605) describes N-alkylation of noroxymorphone with cyclopropylmethylbromide in N-methyl-pyrrolidone in the presence of sodium hydrogen carbonate. Mallinckrodt (WO 2010/039209) describes N-alkylation of noroxymorphone with cyclopropylmethylbromide in the presence of a protic solvent. Specific examples in WO 2010/039209 describe the addition of water, isopropanol or ethanol as the protic solvent.
There is a need within the field to improve the method of producing highly pure naltrexone and/or to find alternative processes for producing naltrexone. In particular, there is a need for a method that is readily applicable on industrial scale.